This invention relates generally to electrical jack connectors and more particularly to an electrical jack plug having an insulating sleeve member.
As is known in the art, an electrical jack plug may be of the type having a spear-like tip contact member with a tapered tip component and a rod member extending axially from the tip tapered component. The rod member is insulated from the tapered tip component and is coupled to a ground contact member disposed in axial relationship with such rod member. The tapered tip component is coupled to a conductor contact member disposed adjacent to the ground contact member and insulated therefrom. More particularly, the conductor contact member and the ground contact member are disposed at an end of the tip contact member distal from the tapered tip component. Disposed between the tapered tip component and such distal end of the tip contact member is a mating portion which, in assembly, is mated with and covered by a sleeve member. A coaxial or other suitable cable is routed through the sleeve member for connection with the conductor and ground contact members. More particularly, a center conductor of the coaxial cable is coupled to the conductor contact member and the outer ground conductor, or braid, of the coaxial cable is coupled to the ground contact member.
As is also known in the art, the sleeve member is generally comprised of solid brass which is machined to provide screw threads on an inner portion thereof. The screw threads thus provided mate with the mating portion of the tip contact member. Brass is a desirable material for the sleeve member due to its strength and rigidity. However, in order to insure that the center conductor of the coaxial cable does not contact the ground braid of the coaxial cable by simultaneous contact with the conductive brass sleeve member, an insulating sheath is generally provided. More particularly, a hollow plastic sheath is disposed around the distal end portion of the tip contact member where the center conductor of the coaxial cable is attached to the conductor contact member and the ground braid thereof is attached to the ground contact member. In this way, simultaneous contact of the center conductor and the ground braid of the coaxial cable with the conductive sleeve member is avoided.